The reason why RSPPE teddy bears are important
by Colorblind City
Summary: JONAS "You learned something that day: Don’t argue with pronouns, they’re smarter than you" supposed to be funny, totally random. WARNING: extremely annoying, might cause a headache.


The most random thing that's ever come out of my mind, I just love pronouns.

WARNING: not funny at all

_**THE REASON WHY ROCK STAR/PIRATE/PUDDING-EATING TEDDY BEARS ARE IMPORTANT**_

There's no I in team, but there's a mate, and a mate is a single person, so a mate from its respective point of view HAS to be an I,

_A mate is also a person who is friends/partners/lovers/buddies/etc with another person and/or people, so a mate can't be a mate without at least one more mate_

So a mate, just for being a mate, has lost all sense of singularity? Is that what you're saying?

_Well, not exac…_

Then a mate IS a single person

_Well,… yeah but…_

NO BUTS!! No matter what, a person is a single person, and a single person just for being a single person is an I

_o.O_

…and a mate is a single person, and there's a mate in a team, therefore, there's a single person in a team, which is why there IS an I in team!

_Don't argue with yourself at 4 in the morning, you can be grumpier than usual _

Who did you call grumpy?!

_You_

I'm you so that means you're grumpy too!

_Well then, don't argue with yourself at 4 in the morning, yourself might wind up to be smarter than you =)_

HA, you called me smart!

_No, I called myself smart_

I'm you

_No, I'm yourself, you're you, without the self_

So? I'm still you

_Exactly, you're you, I'm yourself._

That doesn't matter, we're still the same

_So just because I'm you and you're -_

I'm you, you're yourself

_It's the same_

Exactly

… _no! wait!, it's not the same!!_

Yes, it is, you said it yourself

_But…_

WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THE BUTS?!

_None, but…_

NONE!

**What's going on here?! You woke me up! **

_You!_

Opss…

**WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ARGUING WITH YOURSELF?**

Not to?

**EXACTLY**

But…

_What were you saying about buts?_

None, but…

_NONE!_

**Yourself is right, stick to what you say**

That's not fair! Yourself has always been your favorite!

**Because yourself doesn't wake me up at 4 in the morning!**

Still not fair!

**Is it yourself's fault that you don't stick to what you say?**

Yes, it is!

_No it's not!_

**Don't you dare start that conversation again!**

_Why not? / _Why not?

**Because it's 4 in the morning and I want to sleep**

_But we don't!_ / But we don't!

**What were you saying about buts?**

_None?_

Yeah, none

_Though…_

That's like a but

_But it's not a but_

So? It means the same

_Are you saying I can't differ from you?_

We could've saved ourselves a lot of arguments if you had understood that earlier

…

**You are kinda right…**

That's why you should never differ from me

**You're still right! That's why you should let me sleep**

I didn't mean you, I meant me

**Exactly**

… let's go back for a second, shall we? I, as in me, as in the person talking, am always right

_But you're not a person_

How many times do I have to repeat myself about that word?

_None, we get it, you should never differ from yourself, especially at 4 in the morning._

NOO!!! YOU should never differ from ME!

**That's what I've been trying to say! Will you let me sleep now!**

No!

**WHY NOT?**

Because you still don't understand that you should never differ from me!!

**It's not my fault that you can't accept what you're saying**

IT'S NOT ME WHO DOESN'T UNDERSTAND IT'S YOU!!!!

**Exactly**

ARGHH!!

_That's not even a word_

NO!, YOU'RE NOT EVEN A WORD, NOTHING IS A WORD, NOTHING IS NOTHING!!!

**Well, thank you captain obvious, can I go to sleep now?**

you shouldn't argue with yourself at 4 in the morning

**Why?**

you can never outwit yourself

_that is sooo true!_

WHY DO YOU HATE ME?

**YOU HATE ME? *sniffs* **

You know what? Yes, I hate you

**I didn't ask if you hated yourself, I asked if you hated me**

_You doesn't hate me, you hates you…_

**You doesn't hate me? Yay!**

Sleep deprivation is not good for you

**WHAT ABOUT ME! SLEEP DEPRIVATION IS NOT GOOD FOR ME!!!**

That's what I said!!!

_No! don't put words in I's mouth, you said sleep deprivation was not good for you!_

**That's true**

Am I the only sane person here?

_Probably_

**But I is not here, so how can I be the only sane person HERE?**

_Ooh! … right!_

OK, let's pretend for a second that "you" is "I" and "me" is "you"… and "yourself" is "second you"

_Why do you admire I so much?_

**And why do me has to be you? me doesn't wanna be you!**

_And why do yourself has to be second you? Am yourself not good enough to be first you?! *sob*_

**Why do you insist on hurting yourself!! **

Why is yourself your favorite anyways?

**Because yourself is kind and forgiving and he doesn't confuse me!**

Since when is yourself a male? Or kind and forgiving for that matter?

**Since always**

But he hasn't existed that long… I mean he's old but not THAT old…

_HEY!!! What did you say about buts?!_

Stop using my rules against me!

**He's not using them against me, he's using them against you**

Didn't I say me was you?

**No, you said it, stop saying I did**

I'm not saying you did

**Exactly**

What?

_You, stop keeping me awake, he needs his beauty sleep_

He's a male too?

_We all are_

**Why else would we be fighting?**

_Duh!_

You know what?

**You knows nothing**

_Yeah _

You learned something that day: Don't argue with pronouns, they're smarter than you

**Damn right / **_damn right_

_Next morning_

Kevin, Joe, would you please stop talking to me while I sleep?!

**Nick we weren't talking to you, we were sleeping**

_Yeah, I know it sounds crazy but we were sleeping_

What did I tell you about buts!?

_Nothing, you've never mentioned any buts before_

Of course I have! I've told you a hundred times not to say but!!

**If you knew that then why did you ask?**

Because I was trying to make a point

_You can't make a point out of something that hasn't been said_

**Nick, can you stop making Kevin say things that actually make sense, it's scary**

You know what?

_No, we can't know what you're thinking, Nick, we might be awesome but we can't read minds_

**He's doing it again!**

*stares*

**Are you suggesting were not awesome? *pouts***

_*lost puppy eyes*_

How can you even doubt that? Of course we're awesome

**Then Kevin is right… stop it! *shudders***

_*hurt puppy eyes*_

Well, at least he's not your favorite anymore

**What are you talking about!? Of course Kevin is my favorite**

_Aaw! *hugs Joe*_

Am I still asleep?

**Is it another one of those questions you already know the answer of?**

I don't know

_You don't know if it's one of those questions or you don't know the answer to your question?_

Both

_That's a paradox_

**Nick! Stop making Kevin sound smart!**

_*stops hugging*_

I'll go back to sleep

_Good luck with that, Frankie wanted to learn how to play the drums_

Stop torturing me!

_We're not torturing you, we're just being ourselves_

**I'll stop torturing you when Kevin stops being right**

_I'm sorry, Nick, I can't help being right, it's my nature, that's why I'm the oldest_

There! Will you stop now Joe?

**Sure man, sorry to bother you *takes soda and walks away***

_This family doesn't appreciate my awesomeness, I'm moving out! *walks out the door*_

Three, two, one…

_*Walks in* I forgot my rock star/pirate/pudding-eating teddy bear_

*hands out rock star/pirate/pudding-eating teddy bear *

_*beaming* thank you! *walks out again*_

Finally! Some peace *put ear buds on and lies down*

Three seconds later…

KEVIN!! You took MY rock star/pirate/pudding-eating teddy bear!

Nick Lucas learned two things that day:

1. - Don't argue with the members of the band JONAS, just give 'em what they want and they'll leave you alone

2. - Don't hand out rock star/pirate/pudding-eating teddy bears without checking whose they are first

o.O o.O ...O o.O ..Oo.O o.O ..Oo.O o.O ..Oo.O o.O ..Oo.O o.O ..Oo.O o.O ..O

Because sometimes not even I understand:

Nick - you

_Kevin__ – yourself_

**Joe**** - me**


End file.
